Kenji Nagashi
Kenji Nagashi is a Konohagakure shinobi and a member of the Nagashi Clan. He has recently been put forward for the chunin exams. Background Kenji's family was one of many that moved from their home village to another, in order to have a better quality of life. It soon became evidently clear to Konohagakure that both Kenji and his younger sister had the potential to become powerful shinobi, as they both possessed a strong affinity for the Water Release. Kenji himself had a rather unusual event concerning his nature affinity as a child. Due to his status as an outsider, he was bullyed a fair amount as a child. During an especially traumatic incident concerning his tormentors, Kenji snapped, and summoned a large quantity of water, which swept his attackers away. They were found several hours later, with several broken bones from the sheer force of the water. Given this new oppurtunity, Konohagakure offered Kenji's family an ultimatum: leave the village or enroll their children in the ninja academy. Faced with the loss of everything that they had worked hard to build up, his parents reluctantly enrolled the children in the academy. Whilst at the academy both of the children did not show a high level of aptitude, due to continued bullying that they suffered from when the children realised that the earlier incident was a freak accident. Synopsis Kenji was enrolled in the Chunin exams with his teammates, Juro Uchiha and Gekihen. Upon arriving at the exams they faced their first challenge - a puzzle. Faced with a series of 78 doors, Kenji is told by the proctor to choose the correct door - or die. Taking only a few moments to think over the puzzle, he then chose the correct door on his first try, demonstrating his analytic nature. He walked through the door, to find that both of his fellow teammates had also made it through the first trial. After the first phase was completed, Kenji was taken by boat to an island off the coast of Kirigakure. As they were travelling, a massive wave wrecked their boat just offshore of their destination, along with another team, who also came from Konohagakure. They consisted of Shiro Sora, Okami Kurotsuchi and Geiha Arashi. Gekihen rushed the opposing team, before being ccritically injured by an explosive arrow, courtesy of Geiha. After this traumatic event, the Demon of the Water took over Kenji's mind, using his body recklessly. It too decided to engage the opposing team in close quarters. Facing the might of the powerful taijutsu user Okami Kurotsuchi, it appeared to the others that Kenji's fate was sealed. It then managed to draw his opponent towards his own teammates attacks by quikcly moving Kenji's body out of the way, using a massive water tendril to lift his body out of the way of the same attacks. Unfortunately, due to the Demon's inability to see chakra, it was still struck by a razor sharp blade of wind, courtesy of Shiro Sora. Kenji was dealt a mortal injury across his abdomen. Falling to the ground, the Demon finally left Kenji's body. He was then sent to Mt Myokobu by his faithful teammate, Juro Uchiha. After months of recuperation, he was finally healed, though his mind would take substantially longer. Undergoing Suiran For many centuries in the history of the Nagashi Clan, Suiran is a writ of passage that must be undergone for the person in question to be considered a full member of the clan. Appearance Kenji has dark brown hair and ocean blue eyes. Most of the time he will hang his head and let his hair cover his eyes. He is quite lean and is of medium height. To add to his shy and discrete demeanour, he wears plain, dark clothing. He wears a dark blue jacket, a grey T-shirt and short blue trousers. Personality Kenji comes across as a quiet individual and possibly hostile, mostly due to his hidden shyness. He rarely says anything for fear of being ridiculed by others. Despite this he is a kind and thoughtful individual. His attitude towards kekkai genkai is typical of the the Nagashi Clan, as, although he left the clan at a young age, he was indoctrinated even before that, and his parents continued to instill those beliefs in him once they had moved to Konoha. Taking information from the time he was asked his goal by his teammates, it would be easy to assume that, combined with his "dark" nature, Kenji has a equally dark goal. There could be nothing further from the truth. Kenji in fact has no goal. He has no inkling of what he wants to do. This seems to be a philosophy shared by quite a few Nagashi Clan members, which is "going where the tides take you". As such, he is content to carry out his life as a ninja for the time being, but will get depressed if he is ever asked what his goal is, as this leads him to some pretty philosophical thinking, before he concludes that he is unable to find his purpose, and resigns himself to drifting once again. When in a losing battle, the Demon of the Water is liable to take over Kenji's personality. This is a drastic personality change that Nagashi Clan members are very susceptible to, due to their Water affinity. This does not provide Kenji any abilities, though he no longer has feelings of fear, remorse, or mercy. This in turn makes him are much more threatening opponent and he has no qualms about killing in this state. Abilities Intelligence & Tactical Thinking Although Kenji does not say much and seems removed from events as a whole, beneath his quiet exterior he is scanning the surroundings to constantly update his information about the area and environment. When faced with a battle he uses this information to his advantage allowing him to fight powerful opponents on equal terms. He often formulates plans which involve his teammates, but, due to his shyness, neglects to tell his teammates the plan, which he executes by himself. Ninjutsu Water Release Being a member of the Nagashi Clan, Kenji possesses a strong affinity for Water Release and is capable of executing several B and C rank techniques with it. He has also shown the use of a technique that is not directly a Water Release technique, however, he has managed to learn it anyway. This is the Water Droplet Reflection Sight technique, a dōjutsu which aids him in collecting information by seeing reflections off tiny water droplets. Once Kenji has fixated his sight he has a range of several kilometers. He can also use this technique in combat to aid his taijutsu by being able to easily see attacks coming, giving him a better chance to dodge or counter-attack. Downsides of this technique are the evaporation of water droplets caused by the sun, which complicates the usage of the technique and shortens its period of time and his sensitivity towards blinding light, for example caused by a flash bomb. His most powerful technique is the Water Release: Great Waterfall Technique. He has also learned Thousand Flying Water Needles of Death, and is quite proficient in its use, to the point where he is able to create up to three senbon without a hand sign. Taijutsu